


Christmas at the Manor

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, M/M, babysitting teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Harry and Teddy spend their first Christmas at Malfoy Manor.





	Christmas at the Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> I hope you like it, Alisanne! Thanks to my beta!

The first time Harry brought Teddy to the Malfoy Manor it was Christmas Eve and Lucius and Narcissa were on holiday in France.

He was apprehensive. He knew the Manor contained many old and dangerous artifacts, and he’d never forgive himself if Teddy got hurt because of his miscalculation.

In the end it was Draco’s excitement and beaming smile that convinced Harry to bring along his godson, and at the moment everything seemed to be going well. 

Teddy was sprawled in front of the fire wrapping last minute Christmas presents. He was only five, so his wrapping was pretty much a disaster, but Harry was too content to move from the sofa to help him. Draco was curled against him, his cheek warm against Harry’s neck, his fingers ice cold against his stomach. 

It’d been a long time since Harry’d been this happy. At first he’d only gotten involved with Draco for the sex, but somehow their relationship had grown stronger, more serious, and now Harry’d chosen to spend his Christmas at the Manor instead of the Burrow. 

He gazed around at the dark room. Firelight licked up the walls, creepy shadows playing against the creepy antiques. The Manor had once held many nightmares for him, but he had learned how to relax when visiting Draco here. He had gotten quite good at not thinking about the war when he was with Draco.

“All done!” Teddy said, holding up his handful of presents, the wrapping more tape than paper. 

“Very good.” Harry yawned. “I think it’s bedtime for all of us.”

“Okay.” Teddy pouted a little but moved to the corridor. “I’ll meet you in my room!”

Draco stirred beside him. “Do you want me to tuck him in?”

Harry kissed his pointy chin. “We both can do it.”

When they reached the guest bedroom next to Draco’s Teddy was already under the covers, his turquoise hair vibrant against the white sheets. Draco perched on the bed and smoothed out the duvet.

“You’re getting so big, Ted,” he said. 

“I hope you like the Christmas present I got you,” Teddy whispered.

Draco beamed. “I’m sure I will.”

There was a lump in Harry’s throat. He hovered in the doorway, not really wanting to intrude. 

Draco kissed his forehead. “We will be close by and remember you can always call on the elves if you need anything.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Teddy said, and snuggled into the blankets.

“Goodnight,” Draco said softly.

“Yes, sweet dreams,” Harry said.

They left Teddy and went into Draco’s room, which was entirely too green but the bed was quite comfy. Draco pushed Harry against the door and kissed him deeply. 

“Thank you for spending Christmas here,” he whispered.

Harry sneaked his hands under Draco’s jumper, feeling his warm skin. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

“God.” Draco sucked on his neck and groped him through his trousers. “I want your cock. _I need you._ ”

Harry moaned and bucked into his hand. “But Teddy . . . what if he needs us?”

“We’ll be quick about it.” Draco pulled him to the bed. “Please. Just . . . _please_.”

“Yeah . . . okay.” Harry tore off Draco’s clothes, then his own. He moaned when their bare skin slid together. 

“Hurry.” Draco widened his legs, guiding Harry’s hand to his arse. Harry muttered a lube spell and penetrated him with a finger. Draco hissed and arched his back.

“Like this?” Harry asked, his finger slowly fucking Draco.

“Yes,” Draco said, whimpering. “More.” Harry added another finger, searching. Draco was trembling. “I’m ready . . . please . . . I’m ready.”

Harry kissed him and slicked up his cock. Then he guided himself inside Draco, and it was incredibly tight. He thrust in and out, his mind whirling. There was so much he wanted to say to Draco.

“ _Harry_.” Draco wrapped his legs around Harry. He opened his mouth to Harry’s shoulder. 

“I don’t want to be anywhere else but here,” Harry groaned, fucking him deeply.

“Harry,” Draco repeated.

“I love seeing you with Teddy.” 

“Please—I need you—”

Moaning, Harry sped up his thrusts, the bed creaking a little. He reached down and found Draco’s cock hard and dripping. He stroked Draco quickly. Draco writhed. 

“I need you too,” Harry said, a bit delirious. “God—Draco—I love you.”

Draco cried out quietly and spilled over his fist. Harry came too, shuddering, his hips pumping hard. When they calmed down, Draco spelled them clean and pulled him close. Harry rested his head on Draco’s chest and listened to his racing heart.

“I love you too,” Draco whispered.

Harry kissed him deeply. “Happy Christmas.”

Draco grinned against his lips. “You too.”


End file.
